madcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbaman73's Resignation Letter
Bubbaman73 was a MADCast Group Moderator who resigned from his post and left the MADCast group on 28 March 2015. He resigned writing a post to the group wall and linking his resignation letter on the Roblox Forums inside his post. The original forum post can be found here. Resignation Post and Letter His last post on the group is written in bold and the rest of the letter is given below it, accortingly. Correction and compilation was done by SinancoTheBest for an easier understanding and reading of the posts. MADCast Group Resignation ''' ''I’m so sorry.... But many reasons have led up to me having to resign. :( Thank you all for the good time but I can’t keep this up. There’s no point to it any more. You can still find me hanging around the TeamSpeak though. Goodbye :( I shall miss being around MADCast''''' First off, the reason I am leaving is because there’s nothing keeping me in MADCast anymore. Noah left, which he was the reason I even found MADCast. Then there was Matt who well... Just doesn’t fit my way of thinking. Then Blok and Reno, I can talk to them whenever. And everyone else... By trolling I have earned a bad name, the bad person.... So yeah. MADCast just hasn’t done me good, and if I stick with it I might EVENTUALLY be forced to take lots of time off ROBLOX, like LOTS. In summary (tl;dr'ers) there is nothing is keeping me here; there’s no one there for me to see every time I attend MADCast It’s taking up to much of my weekend time, and the harm my time in real life too much (the time I do spend X3) because I do most of my stuff on weekends. And it causes to much STRESS! Honestly, I couldn’t even enjoy my grandma that lives like 400 miles away being here! That’s sad! Honestly, this might do me more good than harm. And heck! Where did game nights disappear to! We haven’t had an official one since the first and only one! As you can tell I’m just writing this down as I think it. And yeah, I don’t WANT to have to worry about it any longer. And Matt, I bet you won’t rage as much without my trolling. So that’s it.... it was a good run, I hate to do this but it’s for my own good, I might come watch them sometimes but only sometimes. And the group doesn’t need many moderators, it’s really inactive. Well, thank you all :) But I can’t keep going week after week like this. Especially now that I can’t look forward to seeing anyone. Thank you all for the good time I had, I wouldn’t change a second of it. Goodbye! (You can still find me on other things so I guess it’s not a goodbye goodbye) P.S. It’s not any one person’s fault I left, it’s these variety of reasons. Sincerely, Bubba :)